


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, Mention of Drug Abuse, fighting??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You felt your body shiver as if a cold breeze had flow pass you, but nothing had touch not since you were placed underground. The headstone above your head read "She never forgot and She never forgave."





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> 3 part story. This part is the Intro.

You were in shock. How- how could he?! You loved him with all your heart and he cheats on you with your best friend or now ex-best friend. You couldn’t believe him, were all those words he said lies? You walked away from Ichigo and Orihime making out in the art storage room. Earlier, your art teacher told you to partner up and paint a modern painting of how love means to you. You, of course, partner up with Ichigo, your ex-boyfriend. You were painting a red heart with flames on the side to represent how bright and warm love was. You had run out of red paint and asked Ichigo to get you some. He said okay and left the room to the storage room.

You didn’t notice that Orihime had also up and left. You did, however, notice that Ichigo was taking a long time to get you, your red paint. You excused yourself from the class and walked to the storage room. You noticed and there was a crack of the open door. You looked inside and saw that Ichigo and Orihime were busy sucking each other’s faces off. 

You walked back to the classroom, still in shock. Kyoko had noticed that you had walked back from the storage room, empty handed and your face hidden beneath your bangs. She grew curious, as you walked to your station. You looked at your painting as Ander filled your body. You grabbed a black paint brush and painted the painting black with a crack in the middle of the Heart. Taking a green paintbrush you painted the flames green and yellow. Kyoko was shocked why you turned your heart into a broken one and paint disgusting green flames around. 

You then raised your hand and told the teacher you weren’t feeling well because Aunt Flo had come and visited you.The Art Teacher dismissed you and you left in hurry, as Ichigo walked back from the storage room, with messed up clothing. Orihime walked in after him, also with a messed up uniform. Kyoko realized that Ichigo must have cheated on you with Orihime and you had found out.   
“Woah?! What happened to her?” Asked Ichigo.   
Orihime looked at it as well, and said “well, who knows? No one knows what going around in (Y/n)’s mind.”  
Kyoko felt a bubble of anger swell in her.”Maybe you would know if you actually cared about her, one, Orihime-san.” said Kyoko.  
“W-What! Are you saying I care about (y/n)-chan!” said Orihime, anger clearly in her voice.   
“Why, yes. I mean if you were her best friend, you wouldn’t have an affair with Ichigo-san behind her back.” Said Kyoko.  
“What!” Shouted Ichigo, ready to hit Kyoko.  
“I dare you to say that again!” Shout Ichigo, as he walked towards Kyoko. Everyone in the class started to murmur as they watched Kyoko and Ichigo argue.Yasutora Sado was behind Ichigo trying to calm him down.  
“ I mean it’s that obvious, chest, that Orihime and You were just making out in the storage room, I mean where would you get a hickey from? I mean (y/n)-san is too shy of a girl to leave any marks on you and besides weren’t you gone for too long and it was pretty suspicious, that when you left, Orihime also left right behind you.” pointed Kyoko, getting in Ichigo’s face, and had her finger poking his chest, every time she made a statement.   
“Hickey, What hickey?” asked Yasutora. He turned Ichigo towards him and pulled down Ichigo’s collar. Yasutora’s face turned red with anger when he saw the hickey.  
“What is this, Ichigo ?!” He yelled.   
“It’s a Hickey!” said Chizuru Honsho.  
“ I can’t believe you, Ichigo! What’s wrong with (Y/n) ?!” Said Tatsuki Arisawa.   
“Nothing is wrong with her!” Shouted Ichigo.  
“Then why would you cheat on her?!” yelled Tatsuki. Orihime tried to sneak away from this, but she was caught by the art teacher.   
“ I don’t care what’s going on! But I do know that (l/n)-san is very upset and needs someone by her side right now.” said the art teacher.   
“I’ll go.” said Ichigo “I have to apologize for my mistake.”   
The teacher nodded her head. Ichigo left the room as soon as the teacher told him where you were.

But unknown to him, one of his enemies saw what happened, which was Grimmjow. He smirked as he headed to the nurse’s office and saw you were vulnerable. Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked to the nurse’s office. You were on the bed, crying why would Ichigo do this to you.   
“You know, you can get him back for doing this to you.” said an unknown voice. You gasped and looked around the room, to see a strange man with blue hair and a hole through his stomach. He was climbing through the open window. You gaped, even more, backing away from him. He smirked and walked closer to you. Grabbing a strand of your hair, he kissed it and said: “All you have to do is die and you can get your revenge on him.”   
You looked at him, with disbelief. “How do you think I’m alive with this hole through my stomach.” He said. You looked him with determination in your eyes.   
“ Will I really get him back?” you asked. He smirked, and looked around in the medicine cabinets. Grimmjow found the one he was looking for and tossed it to you.   
"Some pills will do.” He said. You looked at the bottle and saw it was Tramadol.   
“If I overdose myself with this I will die.” You said to yourself.   
“Well, what are you waiting for?” said Grimmjow with a crazed smile. You looked at the bottle and opened it before you shook some pills on your hands. You looked at the pills and thought ‘ well this is the end, I am going to kill myself to take revenge on Ichigo, but is this all worth it? Dying because one simple boy broke my heart.’


	2. I hope you die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title explains it all.

‘Fuck it!’ You thought You hate him, Why did he lie to you! He knew you had problems, one on top of each other. He didn’t need “Cheating Ex- boyfriend” to add on to that pile. You swallowed the pills and closed your eyes, feeling the medicine already working. You took in a final breath, before going to sleep forever.   
Ichigo was outside the door, scared. He took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes widened in shock. His heart was full of guilt, his tears running down his cheeks, his hand covering his mouth as he stared your dead body. You were on the bed, your back bending in a bit, your eyes closed, near your open hands was the bottle and some pills had fallen out. You clearly wasn’t breathing, your skin was getting paler by the minute. The nurse walked from behind Ichigo, and looked at him, asking him   
“What’s wrong? Why are you so pale?” She looked into her office, seeing your dead body there. She screamed and raced towards your body, checking to see if you were alive. Everyone heard a high pitched scream, ran towards nurse’s office to see what was going on. Everyone was in shock to see you lying there in the nurse’s bed. Yasutora walked over toward Ichigo, his eyes hidden beneath his hair. He picked up Ichigo by his collar.   
“What have you done?!” He screamed at Ichigo, Crying as he shook Ichigo. Ichigo pushed him away. He ran, he ran home as fast as he could, to get to the nearest portal to Soul society. When he arrived, he desperately searched for your soul, hoping you weren’t bound to earth due to your worries and sorrows. As he ran around soul society, he could not find your soul. Ruka was unhappy to report that your soul was still on earth and probably wandering around in sadness and loneliness as well as betrayal and hurt.   
Ichigo quickly asked Shinji Hirako, if he could send messengers to find you, However, Shinji refused to use his subordinates to do this, causing Ichigo to become mad and pick a fight. Ichigo was pulled out of soul society and was told by Byakuya to calm down and come back once he did. Ichigo ran all over Karakura Town, trying to look for your ghost. 

However unknown to him, you were gone, Grimmjow had seen you transform into a hollow, right after you had died, aiding you. He, Himself somehow had managed to cut your chain of fate, so Ichigo could lose sight of you faster. The “Hole” ironically was over where your heart was supposed to be.Grimmjow was very surprised, to see you transform. Your form had changed, You were a gray fox, with a white mask, that had blue, pink and purple markings. You were very powerful, being one of the first Vasto Lorde to form Immediately.   
However, what was special about you, was that you had 9 tails. Grimmjow grinned to himself, as he led to you to his boss, in Hueco Mundo. Once Grimmjow and you arrived in the Las Nodes, he brought to Sosuke Aizen. Looking at him, sitting upon a throne.  
”Why did you bring a Hollow, here?”Aizen said. He walked down the step and towards you. Your tails stood up and if sensing the danger and threat, Aizen gave off. He looked over to one of the lower hollows and ordered them to get you clothing. Aizen reached out to touch your mask, when your tails flared up, once more.  
“Don’t fret, my pet, I won’t hurt you.” He said as he takes out an Hougyoku. He touches your forehead, with it.  
A bright light fills the room, coming from you, as your form changes once more. You hair changed into a white color, long enough to reach your back. You had blood, red eyes, and fanged teeth. A part of your old wolf skull mask was covering your eye but had a hole for you to look through. Your 9 tails, however, didn’t disappear, staying with you as you changed.  
A simple robe covered your body. Aizen walked closer to you, his hand going under your chin, lifting your head up. He looked at your face, studying your features. Your sharp crimson eyes stared back at him. He chuckled, at the emotions that created you, seeing how the emotions swirled in your eyes. Anger, Vengeance, Hatred, Betrayal. He smiled knowing you were a wonderful addition to his army.   
“Take her to her new room, Grimmjow and make sure you train with her, before releasing her to battle.” He said, as he let you go, and walked back to his throne. Grimmjow smirked, as he walked towards you. Putting his arm around you, he looked at you, as he led you away.  
“Well, welcome to the team, (Y/n)” he said. Growling, you looked at him and said, “Don’t Ever call me that again.” Your tails fur standing on edge. He merely laughed and asked, ”Then what shall we call you?”  
“ Ryūketsu no ōkami, ” you said, the words floating out of your mouth as if you already knew your new name. He led you to a room. Opening the door, you saw it was simply a black and white room, with a dresser, a closet, and a bed. Grimmjow left you alone. You looked around the room, before walking to the dresser.   
Looking at your reflection, you growled and thought about your past. However, you could not remember anything. but emotions of being hurt and being in pain. Knocking at your door, you turn around and walked towards it, opening the door, you see that it was a busty, dark- colored woman with blond hair. She glanced at you, observing you. Confused, you looked at her and tilted your head.   
She coughed and said “ You should change first, before coming back out.” You looked down to see that she was correct, seeing that you had a simple rag on.   
“Excuse me,” you said, as you closed the door and walked to the closet. Opening it, you grab a piece of clothing, not really bothering to look. Taking the rag off, you carefully put on the top and bottom, being careful of your tails. Opening the door, once more, you see that the woman, was still there.   
“Follow me,” she said. Obediently, you followed her.   
“I am Tier.” She said ,as she led you outside.  
“I’m taking you outside, so you can train and learn about your new powers.” She says. Once you were outside, Tier and Grimmjow started to attack you, you mostly dodged and hid. After a while you were able to summon your weapon. Very soon, you had gotten a hang of things. 

2 Months Later……

Ichigo was heartbroken, he still was. A girl, that he liked and dated, killed herself out of sadness and pain, because of him. Because he decided to cheat on her with her own best friend. It has been 2 months since you passed away. Orihime couldn’t save you due to the fact others were watching and there was poison in your body, not a physical injury. Ichigo had done his best to find your soul, but no matter what he couldn’t.   
Your parents were upset as well, they knew you were going out with Ichigo, as were just as upset at Ichigo for cheating behind your back, and forcing you to kill yourself. At the funeral, many people attended, sadden at your death. Many people avoid Ichigo and Orihime, they had found out that they were the reason, why you had done the deed. Students at the school, avoid them like as if they were a plague, even if they were talking to them, you could sense a sense of unease and untrust. 

People at soul society had also heard about the situation, but as much as they wanted to teach him a lesson about being faithful and actually knowing how to treat a girl. Bigger problems were arising, more and more hollows were appearing and the Arrancar had gotten more members along with a cloaked person. The mysterious cloaked person had appeared in battles, but never participating, always watching from the side. They had seen the cloaked person interact with the other Arrancar, talking to them, dragging them away from fights and even healing them.   
Some people guessed it was a person just like Orihime, with the ability to heal. However, the shinigami has seen the person’s aura gotten stronger, or as if their Hatred or anger has risen, and this happens every time that Ichigo or Orihime was near the battle. Ruka was mad at Ichigo, but she had to get over it, she had shed a few tears at your funeral, and her heart does ache at the thought of you.   
No one dared to mention what occurred, afraid of how Ichigo will react. Ruka knocked at Ichigo’s door and opened it. Ichigo was there on his bed, looking out his window. The sky was getting darker and stormier with each rain cloud, filling the sky.   
“Ichigo, the Arrancar army are attacking soul society, we have to go help,” Ruka said she turned around, all ready to leave. Ichigo sighed, and got up.   
“Ne, Ruka, do you … do you think … that she would have….. forgiven me?” He said, looking at the floor. Ruka’s whole body got tense, she looked at him over her shoulder, glaring at him.  
“She doesn’t, I thought that was clear when she.. when she … “   
A moment of silence stood in the air.   
“To be honest, I won’t have either.” Ruka finished, she continued out the room, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.   
Ichigo rushed to the battle, to see the Arrancar and Hollows were overpowering the Shinigamis. He quickly turned and rushed into battle. Taking some Hollows down and sending them to soul society, he turns towards the Arrancar. He glared at Aizen. Aizen looked at him, as well smirking. Aizen raised his hand and used a gesture to tell Ichigo to go at him. Ichigo charged at him, ready to attack.   
“Wait, Ichigo!” shouted Ruka, However it was too late. Ichigo rushed towards Aizen. Aizen merely smirked and made no move to move out of the way, nor did he reach for his sword. However before Ichigo could reach him, the Mysterious figure took out their sword and blocked Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to push them out of the way, and using his sword, he pushed himself and the figure away as well.   
“Out of my way,” shouted Ichigo. The Mysterious person didn’t move, they only floated there, with their sword in front of them.   
“Oh, Ichigo, do you really want that?” Aizen asked.   
“ I heard about what happen, from Grimmjow, what a tragic story for a beautiful maiden.” Ichigo growled at him, and yelled: “ what are you talking about?”   
Aizen smirked at this, as he approached the hooded figure.   
“ I mean, really, You broke her heart that much, that she wanted revenge on you so much to kill herself.” He said, placing his hands on the person’s waist and moving up and pushing the hood off, taking the cloak off as well. Ichigo’s jaw dropped at you.   
Most of the shinigami. who were fighting back off and stared in shock as well. There you stood, with your sword, and nine tails flaring behind you. You were barely recognizable, with your red eyes and white hair. “(Y/n)!!” Ichigo shouted he raced towards you. However, Aizen stopped him.  
“What’s wrong, Ichigo? Surprised to see her?” he said in a mocking voice.  
“(Y/n). come here, it isn’t safe for you over there.” Ichigo yelled over Aizen. Aizen chuckled at him, and said: “She won’t listen to you, not after what you had done.” Ichigo pushed Aizen away, although Aizen had let him. Racing towards you. Ichigo took your shoulder and hugged you, but before he could, you pushed him away and swung your sword at him. “(y/n), what are you doing?” Ichigo said.   
“Don’t call that, MY name isn’t (y/n). It’s Ryūketsu no ōkami.” Ichigo face turned into one of confusion,   
“what are you talking about, (y/n)”   
“That’s NOT my name, I don’t know who you are, but the sight of you is getting me pissed.” You said. Aizen smirked at the scene,   
“Ryu-kun, You can attack him if you want.” He said.  
“With Pleasure.” You growled as you charged at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked off your attack, jumping out of the way.  
“Stop, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ichigo said.   
“Well, too bad I want to hurt you.” You said charging at him, once more. Ichigo was forced to attack you back, with his life at stake. You Growled once more, and the both of you clashed swords, again and again. 

You Fought and fought to the bitter end.


	3. Semi-happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-happy ending

You looked at the pills and back at the blue-haired stranger. Frowning, you crushed the pills in your hand , causing the man to gasp.   
“I won’t do it !” You said, “Even If Ichigo broke my heart, EVEN IF he Tore it out , I DON’T need him ! I Don’t need revenge against him . And I have nothing to GAIN from letting HIM know, THAT I was SO LOST and UPSET THAT ALL I COULD DO IS TO KILL MYSELF. HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH , HE DOESN'T TRUST ME AND CHERISH ME LIKE I ALWAYS WANTED SOMEONE TO DO. I Thought I found my soulmate, my one and only, but i was wrong. So what ? I have to kill myself , just to make myself feel better about what ? ” You yelled, crying the entire time, as you spoke of what you had been think ever since you saw them kiss, you were ready to lose it, but now that you had spoken out loud, you felt like what you said is true and you knew that you could get over this.   
Things won’t be the same, but you were sure , you can bear the pain . Grimmjow merely smirked at this and looked at you, looking at your eyes, red and puffy from crying , but he saw small glimmers of hope and courage in your eyes.  
Nice speech, but now what ? You have seen my form and now you must DIE!” he said, as he took his katana from its sheath. Backing away, fearing for your life, you tried to found items behind you to protect yourself, however all you manage to get was bottles of medicine. He swung , but you ducked and he missed , hitting a the medicine cabinet that was once behind you, now with a cut dent and moved to the left from the impact of the sword.   
“What’s going on ? “ Shouted Ichigo , as he slammed the door open, to see Grimmjow smirking and you on the floor , face wet from tears .   
“Grimmjow!” yelled Ichigo, transforming and immediately attacking him with his sword ( Idk the name) Getting up, shaking from the floor, you watched as Ichigo hit Grimmjow with enough force to knock him back to the school yard.   
“RUN! AND GET ORIHIME!” he shouted , before jumping after Grimmjow , through the hole, he had made. Running , you ran to your art class, opening the door, you shout “ ORIHIME!” at the top of your lungs. As your friends ran to you to see you were okay. Orihime came up to you , and asked you what was wrong .   
You quickly replied that there was a strange blue haired man with a hole in his stomach was fighting Ichigo. Rukia, Uryuu,Yasutora and orihime quickly stood up and ran outside. Sitting down on the floor, you decide to wait for them as the teacher was trying to make sure you were okay and the other students were just as confused. Soon more people from soul society had come down , and soon Grimmjow retreated. Still sitting there in the empty classroom, dazed to as what just happened , a man with long, black hair stood in front of your desk and he politely asked you to look up at him. When you looked up at the man, you saw he was holding some kind of box, pointing at it , it seems he was asking you , to keep looking at it. You did, and then you saw the box open and that’s was all you remember. 

Waking up in your bed, you looked around confused, looking at the clock, you noticed you were late. “Shit! i’m late. Omg , I hope Ichigo isn’t mad at me.” You quickly put on your clothing and brushed your teeth, only to see your mom cooking breakfast, and humming softly. “Good morning , mom. Aren’t you going to scold me for waking up late ?” You asked confused as you sat down at the dining table, as your mother out down a plate of bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice.   
“What are you talking about honey? The school is shut down, for repairs.” Your mother answered. “What? Why?” you asked, as you started to eat your breakfast, after muttering a soft itadakimasu.  
“It seems like a construction worker from a nearby construction site was drowsy from taking cold medicine and drove to your school and started to wreck it. You were in the nurse's office, looking for some headache medicine, when the wrecking ball dove in, it missed you , but you seemed to have fainted from the shock.” your mom said, turning off the stove and sitting down to eat breakfast , and saying itadakimasu. “Oh I was in a rush for no reason, you could have said something, mom.“ you said.   
After finishing your breakfast, you placed your dishes down in the sink, you went upstairs to change out of your uniform and into something more comfortable. The door rang as you went to the living room and after yelling “ I got it” to let your mother know, you were going to answer the door.   
Opening it you saw it was Ichigo, standing there with a small smile on his face. “Hi, Ichigo-kun.” you said, giving your boyfriend a hug, “ (Y/n)-chan, Ohayo.” he said, hugging you back.   
“ Hey, do you want to go to the park with me ?” he asked, suddenly. “Sure, let me put on some shoes.“ you said, grabbing a light jacket with you. The two of you headed for the nearest park. Holding hands and talking about what happened at the school. Getting to the park , you looked around and saw that there’s swings, letting go of his hand, you quickly ran to the swings, yelling “Race you there!” at him.  
Only to hear him say “Hey, you got a head start!” But compiling to your wishes. Sitting on the swing, you slowly rocked your legs to get some movement on the swing.   
“Um.. (Y/n)-chan, there’s something i wanted to talk to you about.” He said, nervously. Stopping your rocking, you turned to your left as you studied him for a minute. He was sitting on the swing in a sweater and black sweats, wearing a knit gray hat, covering his bright orange hair.  
“Nani?” you asked. “ i was thinking that maybe ….. maybe we should break up ?” he asked, very unsure. Freezing , your eyes widened at the thought. You felt like you were ready to cry, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so, It felt like Your heart was being torn right from your chest, but it felt like you had come to accept this fact a long time ago. It felt like an old scar from fight, the wound was gone, but you could still feel the pain. Ichigo was worried he had done the wrong thing, you were quiet, too quiet, you weren’t crying, but you weren’t laughing.  
“Ichigo- kun, I understand…..I don’t know why, but my heart hurts, yet it feels like an old pain, that I am used to. Can I just say, that We’re still going to be friends , after this and that I will cherish this memories.” you said, standing up.   
“Well , I better go home.” you said, and “It’s okay, you don’t have to walk me.” You gave him one last hug ,as he sat there on the swings, trying to process what you said.   
“Bye, See you at school.” You said. You hurried up and walked out of the park and tried to head for home, but it seems like now you were a safe distance away from Ichigo, your eyes began to tear up as tears ran down your face. Rubbing your eyes, you quietly murmured to yourself, It’s okay, It’s okay, I’m not sad. You didn’t notice that a man was walking in front of you , as he walked down the street, too busy looking at the sky. The two of you crashed, causing both of you to fall down. The man quickly got up and asked you if you were okay. You told he a quiet yes, looking away hoping he wouldn’t see your puffy red face from crying. He lent a hand to help you up and when you looked up , you thought you saw black-haired angel.


End file.
